JSA Returns: Smash Comics Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Mike Carlin | CoverArtist1 = Dave Johnson | Editor1_1 = Peter Tomasi | Editor1_2 = Dan Raspler | Writer1_1 = Tom Peyer | Penciler1_1 = Steve Sadowski | Inker1_1 = Michael Bair | Colourist1_1 = Noelle Giddings | Colourist1_2 = Jamison | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The JSA Returns, Part Six: Name Your Poison | Synopsis1 = On a remote island in 1945, Dr. Mid-Nite and Hourman battle several armed US troops. Worried about Hooty the Owl, Dr. Mid-Nite urges him to fly to freedom. Not wanting to harm the soldiers either, Dr. Mid-Nite knocks them unconscious with his midnight bomb. They follow JSA code and surrender to the troops as the troops wake up. Hourman and Dr. Mid-Nite exchange stories of how they came to be heroes. Dr. Mid-Nite explains that Hooty came to him after he was blinded by a gangster. Hourman jokes with him but Dr. Mid-Nite doesn't respect that his powers come from a drug and is leery of drugs and their affects on his mental status. Inside the facility, they speak boldly to the General asking what weapons of mass destruction may exist in this facility. The General is taken aback and Dr. Mid-Nite explains they tracked one of Stalker's Disciples to this location and they are hellbent on wiping out mankind. A disturbance occurs in the hallway and the heroes spring into action. Hourman expresses concern that he needs to hurry as his hour on the Miraclo will run out soon. Two dying US military men are barely able to pull themselves out from behind a vault as they appear infected. The General admits that they were researching an advanced strain of Anthrax that would be used as germ warfare if needed. Inside, Hourman and Dr. Mid-Nite recognize Richard Jensen who had originally stolen research, as one of Stalker's Disciples. He is absorbing the diseases from the vats with the intent of releasing it on mankind and wiping out human existence. Suddenly, Hooty barrels into the room and flies towards the disciple. He's blasted with a concentrated radiation projection sending him back and through a window. Dr. Mid-Nite leaps to Hooty's side as he considers him a friend. Hourman hands him a pill to use to fight the disciple. Against his own desires, as he hates the usage of drugs, Dr. Mid-Nite splits the pill in half and forces Hooty to eat it as a last ditch effort. Hooty is awakened with the power of Miraclo and jets towards the disciple and flies through him leaving a hole in his chest killing him. Jensen falls to his death in one of the diseased vats. Dr. Mid-Nite and Hourman commiserate that they could have potentially saved the US troops with Miraclo had they known it would have worked. They are interrupted by Doctor Occult who tells them he needs their assistance. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * "Killer" Marconi * Nazis * ** *** Richard Jensen Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** ***** Items: * * * | Notes = * Reprinted in Justice Society Returns! and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}